Switched
by oswinning
Summary: Reborn discovers a new bullet and decides to use Hibari and Tsuna as his guinea pigs. How will all the little herbivores in Namimori deal with a Carnivorous Tsuna and a Herbivorous Hibari? 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

-

Two shots rang out. Two Bodies hit the floor. One gets up, fuming in anger and leaves the area. The other screams fearfully and pats down his body to check for any damages. The baby smirks from his spot on the school roof, his gun transforming back into a chameleon. The two onlookers had their jaws down to the floor in surprise. Smokin' Bomb is confused; Baseball star doesn't know what to do. When their companion looks up from his spot on the ground he tilts his head cutely, but to his two best friends if just looks creepy. The other, stops abruptly and does a double take of the scene behind of him. Eyes widen, fists clench, and then his eyes narrow. Back with the Smokin' Bomb, He's ready to rip his hair out while Baseball star begin to laugh stating how the new game is interesting. The baby then decides to make his grand appearance. Smokin' Bomb is torn, should he question and panic? Or feel relieved and beg for a cure of some kind. He chooses the former.

"Reborn-san! What's the meaning of this?! Tenth! He-He...Why is he--that bastard--" He screams and curses in frustration. Yamamoto tries to calm down his classmate but only makes the situation worse when he states, "Maa, Maa, Gokudera, It's just a game, it's nothing to get so worked up over." This only leads Gokudera to turn all his anger on the baseball player.

While all of this happening, the now murderous prefect is ready to kill the herbivores that stand in his line of sight. Reborn is the only one to notice and smiles mischievously and kicks Tsuna upside the head. Tsuna yelps in pain, as he cradles his head in his hands he demands to know why his home tutor did such a thing when he was doing nothing wrong.

"Dame-Tsuna, You're the boss which means you should always keep the peace in your family. They are your subordinates, now keep them in line." Reborn looks at Tsuna seriously as Leon changes into a gun and points it at Tsuna's head. "Hiii!! Alright! Put that away Reborn!" Tsuna screams, waving his arms around. He heads over to his two guardians and calms down his Storm Guardian and manages to keep his Rain Guardian from saying anything that could potentially--probably--anger the Italian. Once both Guardians have calmed down they notice their friend's situation. They had been to focused on one another to really take in the situation and once that was out of the way they finally had a moment to take everything in at once. Now it seems that Tsuna is the only one not to notice the changes in his body and his Cloud Guardian. Reborn fixes that by having Leon transform into a mirror and hands it to Tsuna who grabs it dumbly.

"....HIIII!!" Was all he said before he fainted in shock.  
-

-

-

When Tsuna began gaining consciousness he wondered where on Earth he was. He was sure that he fainted on cold concrete and he definitely was not on concrete but could not figure why had fainted to begin with. Now, he guessed he was in his bedroom and felt a bit of guilt when the thought that one of his friends had to carry him home due to his own foolishness. He believed himself to be alone but then he heard voices surrounding him.

"Stupid Herbivore." Definitely Hibari.

"Don't insult the Tenth!" It's alright Gokudera...

"Maa Maa calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto, that didn't help the last time, it won't do anything this time...

"You shut up baseball idiot!" See?

"Ahahaha."

"Hn."

"All of you shut up and you, Dame-Tsuna, wake up." All he heard was a click before he got up shaking his head, holding his hands up in a manner that said, 'I give up!' before his tutor decided to shoot him again. As he was getting ready to speak he was hit by someone else, which landed him on top of said person. He had instinctively closed his eyes before landing on the smaller person's lap, as he opened them he came face to face with large brown eyes. In a moment of confusion he believed that he was staring at a mirror but realized there was no such thing.

It was himself.

"Hiii!! W-what is going on?!" Tsuna screamed in half confusion and half fright, given that his body was currently giving him a cold glare only his Cloud Guardian was capable of giving. Then Tsuna realized that his Cloud Guardian was in fact in his body, giving him a glare he didn't know he could pull off…leave it to Hibari to do the impossible. As he was thinking, Hibari took this moment to talk to Reborn. "What are you going to do now? I can't do anything in this herbivore's body." He glared at Tsuna, whom immediately stopped all thoughts once he felt the familiar murderous aura that belonged to the Skylark.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna said with a slightly trembling voice that was not his. With an annoyed twitch of his eyebrow, Hibari stood up, making his 'scary factor' that much more apparent. Tsuna, who was just about ready to faint again, was lifted off of his bed and placed harshly on the ground. Looking up, Tsuna was at eye level with Hibari. Without a word, Hibari moved aside allowing Tsuna to see his reflection on the mirror's surface that Reborn had brought in. What Tsuna saw was more frightening than Reborn's training, well…maybe not that much, but it was certainly close enough.

"R-Reborn…what is t-this?" Reborn scoffed and kicked Tsuna on the back of his head. "Dame-Tsuna, what does it look like? You and Hibari have switched bodies." Tsuna blinked, "Oh…okay then." He then promptly fainted again. This time, face first onto the floor, leaving an annoyed Hibari, a worried Gokudera, a slightly confused Yamamoto, and an amused Reborn. Once Gokudera and Yamamoto placed Tsuna back on his bed and lifted the covers on his body they began to question frantically about what was going on. Well, Gokudera was, Yamamoto, ever care free, began blabbing on how interesting this new game was turning out.

"Reborn-san! How long is this going to last?! Is it permanent?! Oh no! I can't allow this bastard to run around in Tenth's body!! You shut up baseball idiot!!!" Growled a frustrated Gokudera.

"Calm down, this should only last a week. It's not permanent. And Hibari isn't going to make Tsuna's reputation any worse than it is." Reborn mumbled the last part to himself.

"Eh? Is that so? What are the rules of the game? Can more than two people play?" Yamamoto smiled, almost excited. This made Gokudera furious, "Idiot!! This isn't a game! Get that through your thick skull!! Tenth is stuck in that bastard's body for an entire week!! I cannot allow that bastard to ruin Tenth's name!!" He yelled in the honor of his beloved Tenth. "Maa Gokudera, I was just wondering, no need to get so worked up, It's just a game!" Grinned Yamamoto.

"He does have a point though, Tsuna can't go around being Hibari and Hibari can't go around being Tsuna. Their personalities and the way they do things in general are too different for either one to mimic the other. Tsuna has a warm aura that draws people in while Hibari is cold and distant. It wouldn't work if we tried going through the day as we normally would." Reborn explained in a serious voice yet he had a small glint in his eye that spelled trouble had anybody took the time to notice.

"Hn. So what do you suggest we do? I have to keep order in my school, I can't hide like some herbivore." Hibari doubted the herbivore that was currently in possession of his body could last a minute as Chairman of the Discipline Committee and he couldn't do the job himself, nobody feared this herbivore and that just wouldn't do. He glanced down on his right hand (the herbivore's hand) there his eyes landed on the Vongola ring of Sky, not his own ring of Cloud. It was odd as he couldn't bring one flame; he had enough irritation pent up inside him so why wouldn't the flame come? Taking a look to his body's right hand he saw the familiar Cloud ring. He bent down and grasped the herbivores—his—hand and quickly took off the Sky ring and replaced it with his cloud ring. He tried to get a flame going once more, this time succeeding.

"Oh, so not only did you two switch bodies but also flame?" Reborn smirked at the discovery. This experiment was turning out to be very interesting. Both parties didn't have to get used to another power but instead kept their own. Reborn glanced down at Tsuna's sleeping form. '_Tsuna was powerful before but with Hibari's strength, it could prove to be an advantage..._' He turned to face both Storm and Rain Guardians and ordered them to stay by Tsuna's side until he woke up. The Italian and Swordsman both nodded in acknowledgment of the order and turned back to face Tsuna. While this went on, Reborn jumped of the bed and landed by Hibari's feet.

"Hibari, I hope you know that means you and Tsuna are going to be staying here together. You're in possession of his body which means this is your home until the week is over."

"Hn? I don't think so, I'm not going to start living like a herbivore or act like one. Besides, I'm sure you can make something up to his mother about that herbivore staying here in my body." Hibari without missing a beat made his way to leave but a sudden statement made him pause in step. "I'll spare with you if you stay with Tsuna for the week." Looking back at Reborn with interested written on his face. "Oh? Are you that desperate, Baby?" Hibari was amused by it all but couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity to fight the arcobaleno. Looking over at his body he smirked. "Fine, but in the mean time I want to train with him while in that state, I want to see what he can do in my body." Reborn smiled—more like smirked evilly—at the prospect of having Tsuna while in his Cloud Guardians body. "Alight then, I'll have somebody send over your things in the mean time." Hibari didn't reply after that.

Gokudera, however, was speechless. His Tenth had to spend a week with this bastard? Not only that but they had to train?! What was Reborn thinking agreeing to such a thing?! He doubted that the Cloud Guardian would hurt the Tenth too badly due to the body he would hit would be his own but Gokudera wouldn't put it past the sadistic bastard to harm his own body. Shaking his head in frustration, all he could do is think about all the things that bastard would do to his Tenth while he wasn't around. Finally at his breaking point Gokudera jumped up, "Reborn-san! If that bastard is staying here then I insist I stay here as well! As Tenth's right hand man, I cannot allow any harm to befall Tenth!!" He was a faithful follower of his beloved Tenth alright…

Yamamoto laughed patting Gokudera playfully on his back (not backside mind you). "Gokudera you worry too much! I'm sure Tsuna and Hibari will be alright if they're alone, and even then, Reborn will be here, right?" Yamamoto smiled down at the Arcobaleno. Said person shook his head, "I won't be here the entire time, I have some business to deal with in Italy, I have to report to the Ninth." With that he took out a small suitcase and headed out the door leaving a gaping Gokudera and a shrugging Yamamoto. Hibari didn't care.

"Ah, Well at least Tsuna has you and me Gokudera!"

"You Idiot!!!"

"Mmm…My head hurts…eh? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?"

"Look what you did baseball idiot!! You woke up the Tenth!!"

"Maa Maa, it's alright Gokudera."

"Hiii!! Hibari-san!! So it wasn't a dream!!"

"Shut up herbivore."

-

-

-

**A/N: Well? I'd love to hear your thoughts! -insert heart-**


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
-

-

-  
Tilting his head to the side Tsuna stared at the small brown-headed form gather his clothes. "Eh? Hibari-san? Why are you getting ready for school? I thought we were going to stay low until the week was over…" Hibari glared over his shoulder, effectively shutting the herbivore up. "I cannot allow Namimori to become victim to chaos. It's my duty as Chairman of the Discipline Committee to oversee everything that goes on. Besides, hiding is something a herbivore would do." He said seriously in Tsuna's (normally cheerful) voice, and with an air that stated that was the end of the conversation he gathered his clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Shaking his head in frustration, Tsuna slowly placed his feet on the floor; he stood up and began to make his bed. He gathered up a pair of clean boxers, vest, collared shirt, pants, and socks and was about to change before Hibari came back in. There was one problem though…these clothes were too small for him now. Looking around in a panic, he didn't notice Hibari slip into the room until he was standing in front of him.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked puzzled, he then looked down (down! He was finally taller!) at his Cloud guardian's arms and noticed they were the prefect's regular clothes…clothes that he had to wear from now on. Quickly switching their outfits (Tsuna embarrassed, Hibari was just cursing the boy in his head), they headed in their separate ways once more, not before Hibari took his armband and an extra jacket that belonged to the Discipline Committee. Smiling behind the Cloud Guardian's back, Tsuna couldn't help but _giggle_ internally.

'_Hibari-san just wouldn't be Hibari-san without his trademark armband and jacket…even if he isn't in his own body_.' Tsuna thought, almost fondly but quickly threw those thoughts away when he realized he would see Hibari naked…

"Hiiii!!! I can't do this!!"

However, at the thought of Hibari getting angry that he hadn't changed made him do it anyway. He grudgingly put on his clothes, (not before closing his eyes and making sure not to touch anything inappropriate.) brushed his hair, feeling odd without his gravity-defying brown locks. He stood in front of the mirror, no longer staring at large brown eyes but narrowed grayish blue orbs. Hibari was usually so scary but with Tsuna now in control he looked much more…innocent. His posture was much more relaxed and didn't have the scary aura the older boy seemed to carry with him wherever he went. Tsuna tried smiling a few times and found the experience just too weird. A happy looking Hibari was like an out of body experience…ironically. A blush overtook his face when the thought of Hibari actually looking good when he smiled (even if it was him doing it) made him do a double-take. A blushing Hibari was even weirder than a smiling one!! The 'Hiii!!' that followed did not make the situation any better considering it was Hibari's deeper voice at a higher pitch, poor Tsuna.

-

Needless to say, Tsuna was rather embarrassed when facing his Guardian when they met for breakfast. Tsuna's mother was curious as to why he was so flushed but he stated that it was nothing to worry about. All the while Hibari was glaring at him for making him look like such a weak herbivore. So when Tsuna noticed the familiar glare, his earlier dilemma was forgotten and replaced by the cold fear he was used to. Satisfied, Hibari excused himself from the table once the kids started to surround him. His mother started to gush on about how her 'Tsu-kun' was learning some good manners and such. Thankfully, Hibari didn't threaten anybody as he made his way to leave. However, that soon changed as he grabbed Tsuna from the back of his collar. (Subtlety as he could, considering Tsuna wouldn't do such a thing had he been 'himself') Before he even got a chance to complain however, Hibari glared at him with cold caramel brown eyes and said if he left Tsuna on his own, he would surely be late.

Good thing he let Tsuna get his bento before they left. The raven haired boy didn't know what he would become if he didn't at least have lunch.

Once out the door they heard a cry of 'JUUDAIME!' as Gokudera made his way up to the pair, grinning happily at the sight of his boss. However he stopped and glared back at the bastard who dared possess his Tenth's body. Hibari said nothing, ignoring the bomb expert as he walked off. "Don't be late to school herbivores." Said the brown-haired teen. It was odd to see the familiar figure with the Discipline Committee's jacket and armband but Tsuna couldn't complain. He himself had not worn the armband; it would feel inappropriate if he did so…

Growling in anger Gokudera was tempted to throw his bombs at the delinquent but held back had the bastard not been in Tenth's body. He looked behind him and felt a twinge of annoyance that his juudaime was also stuck in that bastard's body as well. Shrugging it off, he grinned and offered to carry Tenth's bag, and being so kind hearted, his Tenth refused politely. It was odd for Gokudera to see the bastard with a carefree smile and inviting eyes, but that's what made his Tenth so loveable by all. His ability to bring people to him without even trying, even in that prefect's body he managed to pull it off. Eyes were slightly wider and radiated more innocence, making the color of the normally gray-blue eyes turn a shade lighter. Gokudera hated to admit it but the bastard actually looked tolerable with Juudaime in control, though that just made him proud in the end. Radiating with pride, Gokudera began walking in the direction of the school next to his beloved leader.

On the way they met with Yamamoto, effectively killing Gokudera's prior mood. That idiot's laugh made it unbearable to stand next to him…was something he would have said a week or two before. Gokudera didn't know what to do; he just couldn't find it in him to really get as angry at the damn baseball freak but ignored it all. His job was to be his Tenth's right hand man! He couldn't allow this idiot to get him distracted; it would risk his leader's life!! Although that resolve crumbled at the sight of the baseball freak's smile. Damn.

"Ahaha, are you still playing that game with Tsuna, Hibari?" Yamamoto gave Tsuna his trademark grin, making the younger male uncomfortable. Gokudera, ever vigilant, noticed his boss's sudden uncomfortable face. "Oi!! Get away from the Tenth!! Besides this isn't a game you idiot!! Haven't you gotten that through your thick head already?!?!" He growled. "Maa Maa Gokudera, calm down I was just asking." Smiled Yamamoto from Tsuna's left side over at Gokudera. They were currently walking to school and were getting odd stares from their fellow students. Tsuna heard their whispers while his two guardians were having a one-sided argument.

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?" He sweat dropped.

"Why is Hibari not biting them to death?" Maybe because I'm not Hibari-san…?

"Wait, why is Hibari 'crowding' around?" He sighed.

"Eeek!! Don't let him hear you!!!" He glanced back toward the voice, which scared all the students surrounding them too run off to school. To which he sighed again and looked up and noticed they were nearing school grounds. He felt relief flood over him as he noticed the familiar turf of brown locks by the school gates. Unfortunately, as he was passing by his body he was grabbed harshly by the smaller form. Any relief he felt left him immediately as he stared into murderous brown eyes, feeling a chill down his spine he decided not to say anything.

"What do you think you're doing Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna blinked.

"Why are you crowding with those herbivores in my body?" Hibari hissed, brown eyes narrowing into a familiar glare. He was not at all please when he caught sight of the group nearing the school. He did not care for appearances but if the students thought that he was going soft because of this herbivore, he would definitely make him pay, it was his body anyway, he could do whatever he wanted with it. As he was about to speak again he was rudely interrupted by the herbivore's lackeys, glancing over toward the school he noticed many curious faces peaking out the windows. Growling he roughly pushed off the now taller boy away from him but not before ordering him to go to the roof and stay there until classes were over. He'd meet the boy once he was finished taking care of things on school grounds.

Tsuna winced in pain as he was suddenly pushed off but didn't say anything to the prefect. Instead he calmed down his Guardians and told them to go to class; he would see them after school. Once they were gone, though reluctantly he nodded shyly to Hibari before scurrying off to the school roof, his black locks tickling his face once he opened the door that led to the roof.

Hibari watched the herbivore before scoffing in disgust. He was going to teach that herbivore a few rules and show him how to act around the other students. Now switching from that thought, he smirked as he heard the bell ring, signaling that beginning of classes. He needed to bite a few herbivores to death, maybe then he'd get the image of the smiling herbivore out of his head. Taking out his tonfa's he let out a small 'Tch' before walking up to a few upperclassmen that dared skip class along with smoke behind school buildings.

-

To say the Discipline Committee was confused was an understatement. Their leader was nowhere to be found this morning and when they finally spotted the familiar black jacket, they were surprised to see that it was not their leader. It was in fact, Sawada Tsunayoshi who was sporting the Committee's trademark jacket. One of their member's was foolish enough (Although they hadn't thought so at the time) to demand where the brat had gotten their precious' leader's jacket, met an unfortunate end. (And was taken to the hospital immediately)

To say the Discipline Committee was not affected by 'Dame-Tsuna' suddenly switching personalities with their leader was an idiotic assumption indeed. They were at a complete loss when the boy began to give out orders. It was uncanny how well the boy could pose as their leader. (Oh, if only they knew...) In any case, they were all afraid to tell Tsuna to go back to class without some sort of consequence. Even if the boy wasn't as strong as Hibari that didn't mean he did any less damage with those tonfas in hand. Not that much changed otherwise, students were rather surprised when Tsuna hissed, 'I'll bite you to death' and ended up unconscious for laughing at the small boy.

While all this was going on, Tsuna himself was watching in horror from the top of the school. Hibari had ordered him to stay put until lunch but he didn't think he could take the sight of his body beating students into a bloody pulp. Were they not supposed to go to school in fear of being discovered? Then again this was Hibari they were talking about. Hibari threatened him and stated that running away was something herbivores did…and Hibari was no herbivore. Of Course this meant that Tsuna was now going to be viewed as some sort of psychopath now that Hibari was back in charge, his body at his mercy. Feeling faint at just the thought of being thrown in jail for all the horrible acts of violence Hibari was currently committing was terrifying. He sighed, brushing back a few strands of jet black hair he took notice of just how soft Hibari's hair was. Stretching out, Tsuna laid down in a very Hibari-like position before hearing a familiar tune of the Namimori theme song. Sitting up Tsuna blinked and looked around before noticing a small yellow bird coming towards him. Holding out a hand for the bird to land on, he noticed that it was in fact Hibird.

"Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped happily.

Smiling down at the small creature, Tsuna petted the bird's feathers. "Sorry but I'm not Hibari, I'm just in his body…" He started but came to a halt, taking notice on how odd that sounded. Shaking his head lightly he let the bird take refuge on top of his head. "Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped once more, this time in the direction the prefect actually was. "Huh? So you actually understood? Or you just noticed Hibari when he said 'I'll bite you to death' before attacking those students with his tonfa's just now?" He mumbled. The bird just nuzzled into his hair before falling asleep. Tsuna just sighed for being ignored.

-

"Hey. Wake up." Was all he heard before he was kicked on his side. Groaning in pain, Tsuna opened his eyes and stared into indifferent brown eyes. He noticed that Hibird was no longer with him but instead on Hibari's brown locks. Smiling internally at the sight he noticed that the sun was higher and there seemed to be chatter filling the air. It must have been lunch…

"Ah, hello to you too Hibari-san…" He murmured before sitting up as Hibari took a seat across from him. Tsuna looked around and noticed that his bento was currently in Hibari's hands. He received a smirk from the Cloud Guardian when he realized Tsuna had been staring intently on the bento he held within his hands. "Open your mouth." He received a confused stare, "I said, Open your mouth herbivore." Tsuna did so hesitantly, and when Hibari himself didn't make a move he was about to question the prefect before a piece of vegetable was stuffed into his mouth by said person. Staring in shock was all Tsuna could do as he chewed the food in his mouth. It was…unexpected and slightly disturbing to the younger boy. As he was about to question Hibari once more, another piece of food was stuffed in his mouth before uttering a word. By this time, Hibari was amused and Tsuna was getting irritated.

"Hiba—" Another piece of food.

"Hi—" Oh, there went in another one.

"Hibari-san!!" Shouted Tsuna, who was now flustered, cheeks a light shade of pink, gray-blue eyes narrowed slightly, lips were formed into a pout. Hibari, now amused, was even more so at the sight of his body in such a state. Usually he would be furious that the herbivore would even think of making his face contort that way but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi was interesting.

Enough to make him curious but that would be left for another time. At the moment, he was left with an irritated looking Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was about to speak before he was interrupted by a pair of footsteps making their way up the stair case and the door leading to the roof slamming open along with a cry of "JUUDAIME!".

"The idiot herbivores are here." He commented offhandedly, handing the now half-empty bento to Tsuna he started to leave before a pale hand grabbed his hand. Looking down at wide gray-blue eyes, his brown eyes narrowed again, a frown tugging at his lips. "What is it?" Tsuna looked embarrassed again before stuttering out, "Ano…would Hi-Hibari like to j-join us for l-lunch…?" he asked almost shyly, had it not been for the shivering hand that grabbed his.

"I don't herd with herbivores. Also, come to the reception room once lunch is finished." Was his reply before turning to leave, he didn't notice the slightly hurt look from Tsuna as he made his way to exit the roof. Hibari left a confused Tsuna, an angry Gokudera, and a laughing Yamamoto on the roof, a small blush covering his ears as he headed to the reception room; it wasn't noticed by the prefect himself. Hibari ignored the tingling sensation he felt from his hand, the hand Tsuna had grabbed.

-

Once lunch was over, Tsuna made sure everybody was back in their classes before making his way toward the reception room. On his way, he passed a few of the Discipline Committee members and was surprised to see them avoiding eye contact with him. Tsuna briefly wondered if that had anything to do with Hibari but decided not to dwell too much on it. Picking up the pace he was almost to the door the room Hibari was now most likely in before a large hand placed itself on his shoulder. Letting out a very un-Hibari cry of surprise he turned around to find Kusakabe looking very surprised. "Kyou-san! Are you alright?" Asked a worried Vice-chairman, this caused Tsuna to wave his hands in front of him, "No! I'm alright I just need to go inside…" He trailed off as he glanced at the now open door and eyebrow twitching of an angry brown-haired teen. "Just what are you to doing crowding out here?" Hibari growled. "Hiii!! I'm sorry! Kusakabe-san just surprised me and—" He was then knocked unconscious with one hit to the head by a (slightly) bloodied tonfa. Kusakabe watched in horror as 'Tsuna' dragged the body into the reception room and slammed the door closed, hearing a click, signaling the door being locked.

"S-Sawada-san? K-Kyou-san?"

-

_A/N: To be honest…I didn't expect to put in the minor 1827 in this chapter; I couldn't resist Hibari feeding Tsuna, if only to just tease the poor guy. (Hmm? Has Hibari noticed something Tsuna hasn't? hehe.)_


End file.
